pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
MAC C
MAC C is the primary setting of the PC Guy episodes, and the location of The PC Guy Empire. Location It is located in the galaxy of Computer C, within the solar system of System S. It orbits a star called System C along with 7 other planets. It is the 3rd planet in the system after MAC A and MAC B, and is very earthlike and habitable, although it is not the only habitable planet in its solar system, even if it is the most habitable and earthlike. Physical Characteristics MAC C is 9000 km in diameter, which is less than 3/4ths of Earth's diameter, and slightly larger than Linux L's 8500 km. The gravity is 91% that of earth, the mass is 45.5% that of Earth, and the density is much greater than Earth's, at 7.11 g/cm3, due to the massive iron core, which fills about 60 % of the volume. MAC C is very similar in composition to Mercury, with a massive iron core, and thus likely originated close to the star. The surface area is roughly half that of earth, at 254 469 005 km2. The axial tilt is 20°, which is slightly less than that of Earth, producing slightly weaker seasons than those present on Earth. Time MAC C has a day of 32 MAC C hours. In the PC Guy Empire, in summer there are 24 hours of daylight and 8 hours of night, and in winter there are 8 hours of day and 24 hours of night. A year lasts 256 days which are split into 8 months, each 32 days long. An hour is split into 64 minutes rather than 60. This means that a day on MAC C is 1.52 earth days, or 36.48 earth hours long. This presents a major issue to colonization by humans as with a relatively normal 2:1 ratio between being awake and sleeping, one would have to be awake for an entire Earth day, and then sleep for 12 hours, which would most likely cause severe health effects. One could however use a day night cycle of 2/3 of the day, which would be very close to an Earth day. Climate The Northern Hemisphere is where almost all life in the planet exists. The most important part of the planet - The Empire - is located roughly where New York is on earth. Average temperature here in the summer reach 24 degrees Celsius, but in the winter, that drops to 4. Areas Main Articles: Northern, Southern and Equatorial Continents There are three continents on MAC C - the northern continent, southern continent, and the much smaller equatorial continent. The northernmost and southernmost areas are permanently frozen and cannot support normal civilization, and are similar to the poles of Earth, not being as bad as the poles of Linux L. The land areas around the equator are mostly jungle, with the equatorial area of the southern continent being drier than exected because of a massive rain shadow. There are 2 oceans, divided by the Straits and the equatorial continent. The area between the jungles and the poles are deserts towards the equator, and forests towards the poles. Plains are scattered throughout, and the empire exists in this area. The PC Guy Empire is the only known country on the planet, although other countries may be present on the unexplored equatorial and southern continents, and the distant parts of the northern continent. History Main article: History of MAC C (contains spoilers) MAC C is a planet that contains naturally evolved life. Plant life has always been present and common on all three continents of the planet. Around 1000 Earth years ago a Mass Extinction Event wiped out all known intelligent life in the Northern and Equatorial continents, therefore ending any nations that could have existed. The first resident after this event was The Witch, who occupied a temperate forest around 40 degrees north of the equator The Witch built a cottage and a bridge for convenience. The Troll followed her in sometime later and took residence at the bridge. Around 40 years ago, the Mac Guys colonised a part of the Northern Continent. They built a fence round the forest The Witch was residing in as they lacked the knowledge there were no nearby lifeforms capable of invasion. They also settled in a larger surrounding area, forming the Mac Earldoms. Due to the complex reproductive cycle of the Mac Guys, these earldoms became deserted at an unknown date and any remaining Mac Guys fell back to the inner area. Around 3 years ago the PC Guys invaded MAC C. They took the existing Mac Guy Empire and burned two thirds of the remaining Mac Guy crops and houses to build The PC Guy Empire, which remains the only known country on MAC C to this date. Border Fences Main article: Border Fence The outer border fence covers roughly half of the northern stretch of forest. There is no discernible diffences between the two sides of the fence, the outer border fence is hundreds of years old and is so falling in disrepair and covered in holes. The inner border fence surrounds the entire civilisation, and although it's the same age as the outer fence, it is much better maintained and heavily guarded. There is only one known hole, which is around the quarry area immediately after the Bridge of Death and Gorge of Eternal Peril.Category:Locations Category:Astronomical